


Vodka

by Dhely



Category: All New X Factor
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhely/pseuds/Dhely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi first fic here. I hope you like it! </p><p> </p><p>Pietro go out one evening for relax himself a bit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The dark.

The flashing lights.

The crowd.

The smell, the heat of a lot of bodies pressed, moving at the same rhythm.

Pietro needed it. He wouldn’t  ever  admit it, but it was true. It was someway liberating,  and intoxicant as a sweet poison, a Sabbath they celebrating without to know each other.

It was.. relaxing.

No Avengers, no Inhumans, no mutants, no X Factor. No father and sisters. No daughter. No sin, no regret. Do duty, no war, no pain, no tomorrow. Nothing than a pulsing music vibrating on him, through him, leaving him lost

It was his hidden Eden. His forbidden Eden.. it was years he wasn’t indulged in this.

But now he needed it too deeply.

“Ehy! You look so young! Are you sure you’re an adult?”

He smiled him away.

The music, yes, and this, too: sex.

It was ever been simple for him: he know he’s handsome. But he ever had too high standards, even for a fuck with a stranger. And too often they are too young. Too .. slender, too weak.

He needs someone  different.

He needs..

“A vodka, please.”

The bartender, a charming young man with golden curly hair, flashed a pretty smile at him.

“A vodka don’t fit to you, it seems. Don’t you prefer something more sweet?” he purred.

Quicksilver would have retorted something sharp and brash, but there is no Quicksilver, here.

Pietro returned the smile.

“A vodka will fit perfectly, thanks. “

He prepared the drink.

“It’s for free. “

Pietro giggled a thanks.

The music was beating, sending vibrations through him, the air was filled of too much scents, the darkness was stabbed from vivid, sharp, bright lights. A tip of iced vodka was absolutely perfect in it.

Someone was near him.

A lot of people was near him, in fact, but this one was.. worth of his interest.

“Your skin looks really  pale. Have you some Asian parentage?”

Pietro looked into his eyes, grays and strong.

A man, not a boy.

He felt a shiver along his spine.

“No, it’s my hair: it is so black that my skin stands out.”

High technology, in fact. When he went out like this he needed only to disguise his hair: nobody recognize him with black hair, so he always uses a smart McCoy’s device which can change your appearance in the way you like.

He smiled.

No one tell him he looks young when he shows his own white hair. They only look at them, not at him. They only notice how much he resembles to..

The man touched his forearm.

A light touch but possessive in a way. He know that light in his eyes. He knew and he liked it.

“Are you..”

“Don’t you prefer a place less noisy?”

Of course he does.

And, at the end, of course he slammed him against the white wall of the restroom.

Pietro didn’t want anything different.

They shared an hot, wet kiss. Pietro shivered when he putted his hand under his too stretched shirt, and smiled when he managed to unzip his jeans.

The man seemed skilled, and hungry.

Pietro loved this way: hard and fast.

The kiss muffled his groans, the pleasure was something he longed so long for. Pietro was near to cry when he slammed into him.

Open lips, crimson checks, wide eyes: he knew he was an exciting sight. The man seemed agree.

“God, please.. please tell me you’re .. you’ re a pro..”

Abruptly Pietro adjusted his sight.

“What?”

He stuck his cock into his ass again, changing the angle and stay still. Pietro was breathless, gasping.

“You’ll ask me to pay after this, will you?”

He blinked his eyes.

“What? Me? No! - Pietro was unsure if he had to be angry or amused.- Hell, we are fucking! Can we speak  later?”

He pressed his hips against the man in a lustful, slow movement. Pietro was suddenly sure he could make him  cum only stretching himself and smiled a shameless and impudent grin.

He felt him shivering and cupped his face whit his long fingers. He kissed him again, scratching his neck.

“I swear to you I doesn’t ask to you to pay any bill for this.- Pietro’s  voice was soft and a bit hoarse, A sweet, amused beg for more. He licked his upper lip. -  Can you continue to fuck me, pretty please?”

He groaned and lifted him a bit whit his harms.

“What a pity! – he moved himself abruptly inside Pietro – If you was a whore , I’ll buy you-..”

Pietro stretched his head backwards, squeezing his hips hard against him.

\--

It was the four and an half in the morning.

Remy didn’t expect to find someone in the kitchen at Serval Industries and so, when he saw the door opening was a bit amazed.

He was shocked when Pietro walked in. In.. civilian clothes?

And smiling at him?

“Where have you been?”

And Pietro smiled, again. A smirk, in fact, but it seemed a bit tired, and.. content. It was disturbing.

“I was reporting to the Avengers. – in front of his astonished look, Pietro laughed – What? Aren’t you sure I’m here to spy all of you?”

He filled a glass of milk and gulped a sip.

Remy looked at him narrowly.

“You.. you smell of sex.”

“Yes, Steve and I are lovers. – he turned to Remy whit an amused expression. He ran his fingers between his own silver hair. – Or maybe  it was Clint? Oh, in any case, do you like to accompany me the next time? Just ask me.”

He went out  the kitchen, slowly. Deliberately slow and sensual.

Remy was stunned, and a bit frightened: it couldn’t be true!

Then he frowned: he didn’t care about Pietro or what he was doing. He was a big boy and he could do anything, except spying them of course.

Or.. well, at any rate he didn’t trust him, and he was not able to think about him having sex whit someone. He was sure he was lying.

He snorted and went to his room: he suddenly felt the need of an iced shower.


	2. Krapfen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweets and too much glance..

It was late. Or soon, it depends.

Pietro emerged from the bathroom, his now black hair wet, while he was zipping his jeans. He smiled at the man, Daniel, standing in the middle of the bedroom, dressed from home.

The house was stunning: great furnishings, expensive technology, and a marvelous view of the city. Pietro was sure he saw a photo of this apartment in a design’s magazine, but he didn’t ask.

Pietro didn’t ask anything: he wasn’t sure why he gave him his address, or why he told him his name. It wasn’t matter, at the end. The only thing that matter was it’s the best sex he had had in years.

Daniel smiled studying his half naked body, bighting in the pale light, perfect and smooth.

“So, puppy boy, I’m a bit curious. With a body like yours, tell me: what’s your job?”

Pietro smirked in the dark room approaching him. He passed his fingers between his hairs and kissed him.

“Something like a fireman.”

After all he rescued people in need, he saved the city. He didn’t remember ever having extinguish  a fire, yes, but he was sure sometimes Thor did.

He laughed.

“You are making me feel like I was  an hero myself!”

Daniel  stroked his back, when Pietro kissed him again.

“Thank you for the shower, Daniel.” purred.

“You’re welcome, every time.”

Daniel took a strand of his black, silky hair, smiling.

“I’ll send you a message when I’m out of duty, ok?”

“I hope it will be soon.”

\--

They cleaned all the mess.

At least that horrible mission was over, now.

When a mission lasted more than twenty-four hours was always a crap. When it lasted  forty-five hours, it was a nightmare.

On the plane Remy wasn’t able to stop watching Pietro. He looked really.. relaxed. Pietro was never relaxed or still for so long, Remy was ready to swear that he simply could not. Instead Pietro could, it seemed.

Maybe he was only tired.

All of them were dead tired, after all, but Pietro.. Pietro was sitting in his place, his long, sleek legs stretched forwards, looking peacefully out of the windows, almost smiling. Almost.

He was not paying attention to the light chatter of Dough, or the odd answers of Danger. He was not looking at them, or speaking with them. He was only here, sitting gracefully, lost in his own thoughts, whit a pale, lovely smile on.. wait! wait! Lovely?

Remy was not sure why he had come up with a word like this. There was nothing lovable about him: he was boring, arrogant, cold and uncaring. Yes, he has a great pair of legs, but that was all.

He frowned.

Pietro really seemed really relaxed and calm in these last days, and.. sexy. Damn sexy.

He was.. Lorna sit near him, smiling.

“It seems you’re really fond of him..”

She sounded amused.

“It isn’t true. Only I do not trust  him.”

“Maybe. – she chuckled – We’re landing, now, be careful.”

If she meant him to be careful for landing, or for something else Remy didn’t understand, and didn’t matter.

They debriefed quickly. They were all tired and hungry.

Hungry as hell, if someone had asked Remy.

No one did.

Lorna, Dough and he walked in the kitchen only to find the fridge was empty. It contained some fruits and little else. They had no more cookies, finished the last morning, few cornflakes, some milk.

Lorna looked at him with an angry look.

“You’re the cook, Remy. Prepare something to eat!”

He snorted.

“I expend at least one hour to complete a recipe of mine. You can last one hour?”

She was about to reply when the door opened.

Pietro put a tray on the table, and untied the small golden bow.

“Here.”

Dough approached the table.

“What is it?”

“These are krapfens. – he looked at the Dough’s doubtful look and sighed – It’s something like a donuts, without the hole.  These are filled with chantilly cream, chocolate with hazelnuts, whipped cream and strawberries”

Pietro put the tray toward Doug.

“Try it.”

There were three, big and cut in half: the creams and the chocolate were slowly dripping out in a very appetizing way. It seems.. delicious.

Dough did it a bite and brightened with a  smudge of whipped cream on his check.

“It’s.. great!”

Lorna took her own, then Pietro looked at Remy.

There was another krapfen on the tray. Only one.

“Are not you hungry?”

“And you?” he retorted.

Pietro smiled.

“Too much sugar is not safe for me.”

“And you went to buy it for us?”

He nodded opening the fridge.

“Wanda loves to eat it when we return from an hard mission. So I  thought you would have liked it, too.”

He soaked the cornflakes with milk, he grabbed a spoon and then he sat at the table.

He lifted his bright eyes on him and smiled.

“It’s .. I love it! – Dough interrupted them - Where did you buy it?”

“At a bakery in Frankfurt.”

Dough raised a eyebrow.

“Frankfurt in Kentuky?”

“Frankfurt in Germany.” with a light sigh.

Remy bited his krapfen. It was really stunning.

As stunning as his incredible eyes..


	3. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy pushed too hard it seems..

They were just doing a test check: something boring and simple, so Pietro gave in to the temptation to ask.

“I don’t understand why you’re checking on me this way, Gambit.”

He was serious but not severe or acrid. He seemed simply curious and very controlled, as usual.

Yes, it was often his control to make him so unpleasant and distant. And his icy eyes, his annoying way of looking at them, his stiff attitude, his lips.. Remy swallowed hard. He wasn’t able to understand what was happening, and he wasn’t happy about it.

Remy frowned.

“It was you. You’re hiding something from us, I’m sure of this. Last night..”

“Last night is not your business!”

Pietro snapped, frowning.

“It was late. And you admitted you visited the Avengers.”

“I was joking! – he looked at him in disbelief – Are you believe that I’m really having an affair with Steve?”

He looked a bit shocked. Remy felt amused.

“And Barton. Maybe together.”

The usual Pietro would have complained, would recriminate, he would have posed as the filthy arrogant who was. Instead Pietro smirked.

“You’re crazy.”

He simply ran his fingers through his silver hair, exposing his neck in a way really too much sensual, and .. unaware, it seemed. Unaware of how sexy it was the way his eyes sparkling under his long lashes, the way in which his neck would  slightly bend  and his lips parted.

Remy shocked himself thinking about how he felt attracted to him.

It was crazy, indeed.

Unaware?

It wasn’t possible Pietro was unaware of his body. The control and the consciousness was part of his power, so he was lying.

Of course.

“I don’t trust you and I don’t trust you ever. You’re a liar.”

Pietro crossed his arms.

“And you are a thief. Not the best person that can lecture me.”

Something sharp in his voice was appeared. Sharp and sour.

“Where were you that night?”

“I’m a liar, right? Why should I tell you the truth?”

Remy wanted to push him, again and again. He wanted to force Pietro to talk about that night, and about what was going on.

He was sure Pietro had an affair, he was an expert and was able to recognize the signs of an orgasm even if they were hidden.

Why did he care? Remy licked his lips: he wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to think about it, for now. It was hard to admit certain impulses, mostly when they were directed to someone like him.

He looked at him, and smiled.

“You’re not surprised that I think you’re dating a man.”

“None of your business, anyway.”

Remy grinned and saw perfectly the center of his target.

“Your wife wasn’t happy to be your ..”

Remy could not finish his sentence.

He felt the movement, he felt the push, but he wasn’t able to see anything more than a silver blur.

Now he had his icy, terrible eyes bulleted into his own and he froze. He felt Pietro’s body touching his, the knee pressed against his thigh, that slender, elegant hand of his clinging around the fabric of his own uniform. His heat, his scent, slight and rare: Remy had never smelled it.

“Don’t you dare..”

“Pietro! Remy! – Lorna’s voice filled everything around them – What are you two doing?”

Pietro leave him, abruptly: no more his icy, sparkling glare, no more his body closed to him, no more his cold fury.

Remy felt alone.

Pietro handed Lorna the test results, and snorted.

“Here is your data, Lorna. I'm not going to check the outer perimeter of defense, have you other orders for me?”

She eyed at him with an half amused countenance.

“Not quarreling with your teammates, maybe.”

He smirked.

“Order received, boss.”

When he disappeared in a blur of silver, Lorna turned to Remy. Her appearance was far less reassuring, now.

“Don’t mess with my brother, Remy.”

Maybe it has to sound like an order, it seemed almost a plea.

“I’m..”

“Yes, you are. But don’t. Stop all of it, now.”

“Lorna, I assure you..”

“No, Remy. I assure you that this is the last time I repeat it: don’t mess with my brother. Is it clear? There is something that you did not understand?”

He sighed.

“It is not necessary that you treat me like a child, Lorna.”

“Maybe I treat you how you act.”

He opened his arms with a sigh.

“Ok. I’ll never mess with your brother, I swear to you. ” he smiled charming.

Lorna grunted.

“You shouldn’t flirt with everyone who breaths around you, Remy.”

He looked vaguely offended.

“I was not flirting!”

She laughed.

“Are you sure?”

No, he wasn’t, but he would never admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not able to write Remy speaking with his accent, I'm sorry!


	4. Crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much toughts.. and a unexpected question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is mine, Pietro no unfortunately

Pietro held back a laugh.

“So, you’re ticklish!”

Pietro tried to frown but he wasn’t able. He rolled away from the man, short of breath, entangled in the grey sheets.

“Dan! Please, let me breathe!”

He chuckled.

“Ok, I'll leave you in peace if you will give me a kiss.”

Pietro shivered a little, then he pressed himself against him, skin against skin, only the scent of sex on them.

“So, it is an exchange.”

“Sort of, yes.”

Pietro smiled,  clasping his own legs whit Daniel’s.

“You are really extraordinary, Dan. – he smiled feral- even if I don’t even know if Daniel it’s your real name.”

“I..”

“No. It doesn’t matter, really. I don’t want to know your name, or who you are out of here. I don’t need it. I only need this.”

He pressed against him in a slow, sexy way. Daniel moaned holding his own breath as they kissed .

“I’m a bit too old for keeping this pace, I suppose.”

Pietro smiled again.

“I told you, I’m not so young! I do not understand why you're convinced I’m a boy..”

“Because you really look young, and  it would be more intriguing if it were so.”

“Do you really need something more.. intriguing than this?” amused.

Daniel caressed lightly his back.

“I only need you.”

They kissed. Slowly, for a long time, while their hands were touching, caressing, tightening. It was .. wonderful. Perfect.

Pietro was not sure why he had continued to meet him: a human, a person about whom he knew nothing.. indeed he could have known everything about Daniel, but he didn’t want.

What was between them was only sex. But for Pietro, it was something stunning and unexpected. It was sex, obviously, and peace, and stillness. When he was with him he didn’t feel the urge to run away, to think about his work, and his sins, his faults, his washouts. He was only here, with him, and yes, he was a failure as a father and as a husband, and as a hero, too, but it seemed that it was not important.

Maybe it was because Daniel didn’t recognize him.

Or maybe it was all a joke: maybe Daniel recognized him from the first moment. Maybe it was Tony to organize the trick for jeering him. Or maybe.. Pietro swallowed all those stupid thoughts.

It didn’t matter. He wanted badly it didn’t matter.

He had never realized till now how tired he was of feeling guilty, wicked and alone.

He was jaded of always having to show himself as he was impermeable to every sentiment, or feeling.  He felt guilty, he was ashamed, and he loathed himself for what he had done to everyone, to his daughter, to his family, to his friend. To the world.

Sometimes he even hoped that someone would kill him: someone, because he was not courageous enough to do it.

But now, here, whit this man he felt.. away. Away from his duties, away from his failures. Away from himself, too.

And, now and here, he felt himself free to laugh, to feel pleasure, to talk nonsense, to be.. someone else. Someone funny and normal and pleasant to have around. Someone who could have people who cared about him, someone who appreciated the company of another human being without having to hide behind a lie, pretending to be what he is not, or not to feel what he had inside his soul.

Pietro sighed slowly.

Maybe Remy was right: he was only a liar. This was a lie: all of it. All of him.

Himself was a big, enormous lie.

“Stop it, sweetie. – Daniel smiled at him -I do not want you to think about things that make you sad when you're with me.”

Pietro looked at him.

“It’s an order?”

“No, it’s a plea.”

They both stood in silence for a long moment, until Daniel looked away from him.

It was becoming something more complicated than he thought, it seemed. But.. but he needed it, in a way that Pietro was not yet able to admit.

“Dan..”

“What do you gain?”

Pietro blinked.

“What?”

“How much a fireman earn in a year?”

He looked at him in shock.

“Wait, what? I think you..”

Daniel grabbed his wrists, nailing them to the pillow, over his head.

“Yes, It’s a silly thought, but.. well, I know you’ re not a whore, but.. – he liked his lips - I would like to have you only for me.”

Pietro lifted an eyebrow.

“So  you want to buy me?”

“Well, in this way it really sounds bad.. no, I want to offer you a job: you can be my personal assistant, or my secretary, or..”

He smiled, amused.

“So, you are offering me a job..”

“I want to have you ever around me.”

“Doesn’t it sound a bit too .. romantic? For our standards, I mean.”

Among them there had been a lot of ‘it isn’t love’, or ‘we will not fall in love’, and ‘it’s only sex’. Commitments and promises weren’t for them, Pietro had been clear, and Daniel too.

So, now?

“It isn’t romantic at all. I love beautiful things, and you are one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.”

Pietro laughed.

“You’re a collector, so, used to pay for what you want.”

He was relieved and, at the same time, slightly disappointed: there was a part of him that hoped..nothing.

He stopped abruptly this line of thoughts, but continued to smile at Daniel.

“In a way. But I don’t want to offend you. I enjoy really a lot to be with you, and I want this to continue.”

“Me, too. But I will not leave my job, sorry.” a bittersweet smirk bent his lips.

“I had to imagine it. You’re a dependent  on adrenalin, doesn’t you?”

Pietro smiled, letting Daniel sweetly embrace him.

Yes, Remy was totally right.

He was a total lie: his life, his entire ego was a lie. He wasn’t able to admit what he knew to be hidden inside himself.

He didn’t move, he didn’t run away from him. He was calm and still and.. sad.

Pietro closed his eyes.

He would have preferred that Daniel had confessed to love him, he only wanted desperately for someone to love him in this way calm and quiet and deep and.. funny, too: it was the one and only truth. But he could not admit a such truth, or he would have fallen to pieces. He, his  will, his life, everything.

He could not afford it, simply he was terrified.

 


	5. A bomb.. and a broken leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a mission, some missile and a mistake.. ended in a way Pietro doesn't expect

Remy remembered the explosion, and nothing else.

Now he blinked in the dirty air, trying to focus his eyes. There were dust everywhere, pieces of concrete that formed an hollow in which he was. There was what looked like a lintel cut to pieces  that held a large amount of smaller debris above him. He had been..

“Are you okay?”

Remy jumped.

At his side, Pietro  layed on the floor of debris as he. He looked tired and covered of dust.

Remy did not know from where the pale luminescence was come but it allowed him to see all the tiny shelter, and Pietro

They had been lucky.

“Yes, I think.”

He nodded.

“Good. I turn on your tracer, mine is broken. - he showed him his wrist, on which the unit was clearly not working – I think Danger will find us in a few minutes, when the battle is over.”

Remy sighed.

“What has happened?”

“They tried to kill us with some ASM. – Remy lifted his eyebrow - I was removing you from the firing line when I was hit by the shock wave of an explosion more powerful than what I had calculated. So I fell, and the only thing I could do was look for a shelter.”

“So, you..”

He nodded.

“I have noticed this pillar, and I thought that we would have had more chance to save us standing below it: it was broken in big pieces, and it could be .. ”Pietro grimaced in pain, closing his eyes.

Remy frozed whit fright.

“Pietro? Are you all right, yes?”

“Yes. No. Maybe later, yes.. ”

“Are you hurt?”

“I broke my leg.” His voice was low, and rasping.

Remy looked at him. Pietro was still, but here there wasn’t much place to go so it hadn’t seem strange he was so quiet.

 “Do you feel bad?”

“I cannot walk now of course, but we just have to wait until we come to take us. For then the fracture is healed, I just hope that it will be welded properly.”

He seemed to be always the same, at least. No, it wasn’t properly a compliment.

“Have you a sort of super healing factor?”

Pietro smiled.

“No. My metabolism is accelerated, my every wound heals quickly, even fractures.”

Remy nodded.

Sure, he was quick to do anything. At least he did not see there was blood, so no cuts.

Maybe it was not so serious, it was only a broken leg.

“You saved me.”

Pietro closed his eyes, his drawn face seemed more pale.

“You would have done the same for me. We are a team.”

Pietro seemed to really believe it: it was strange in a way. He did not look like someone who knew how to work in teams, or enjoyed it.

He seemed to behave quite strange lately, to tell the truth.

Remy sighed, he wasn’t a doctor, but in the movies they always said that an injured person should never fall asleep: he didn’t want to let Pietro die only because he could not keep him awake.

And, at the end, he was really curious.

“Lately you're strange.”

Pietro snorted.

“Because I saved you?”

Remy smiled.

“No. During the last week you seemed .. tired, and sad.”

“What?”

Pietro seemed alarmed, now, looking at him tensed.

So, it was a nerve.

Remy smiled, he was right after all.

“Let me tell you what I saw.”

“What you think you've seen, it’s better!”

“Ok. What I think, not the truth, sure. – he smiled, charming  - You are dating someone for the past ..three months, I suppose.”

“And if it is?”

At least it was a start.

“I assume that's a yes.”

Pietro shrugged.

“It  is an intellectual exercise, no? Go on, if you want.”

“ Okay. You've started a relationship whit someone: you were involved, gripped and attracted by her, or him.”

Pietro frowned.

“You..”

“Wait! You were kind, in the team, and also funny, you cannot deny you were happy.”

“What does it matter?”

“It matter that you now are your old, unpleasant self. And I don’t like you.”

Pietro looked at him in disbelief.

“Oh well, now it has become important that I will please you!”

Remy sighed.

“Why we cannot be a team in which we like each other? “

“But I like you.”

Remy looked stunned.

“What? You always treat me as if I were..”

“Stupid, yes. And as you was not able to keep your  pants on when a pretty woman is around.  But when you don’t fool around you are a valid member of the team and I respect you. ”

He looked at Pietro with his mouth open, then burst out laughing.

“It sounds like a declaration!”

Pietro snorted.

“You really are an idiot, you know?”

Remy put an arm around his shoulders, clutching him lightly.

“So you broke. Or it was him?”

Pietro would have wanted to say not to meddle, that those was none of his business, and.. but didn’t. Maybe he hit his head, and he was a bit confused.

“We have not broken, neither he nor I, because we were not in a relationship. We simply met each other sometimes. It is not something to talk about, basically it was something unimportant.”

Remy stayed silent for a long moment.

“But you feel hurt, now, it seems.”

“Not really. I am disappointed in myself, I cannot hold a real relationship now, so I hoped it was enough for me something like this. ”

“And it wasn’t.”

“No, it wasn’t.- bitter and harsh. Pietro shocked his head without losing the embrace - I hope they  come soon, I'm thirsty.”

Remy touched his hair, grey because of the dust.

“It’s because you want something more. Something more .. deep?”

Pietro sighed.

“Remy, please. I'm not sure that I should have this talk with you.”

“Why not? I’m the only that can understand.”

Pietro smirked. A bittersweet smirk: Remy found it very nice.

“I am simply wrong. I'm good at making mistakes, after all.”

“Sure, but I often have experienced failed relationships, too.”

“So do you want to comfort me? – he twisted his lips - I’m not worth you effort, I assure you.”

Pietro looked directly into his eyes: Remy found them clear and light, brilliant and beautiful, below the bitterness they had to be magnificent. He wanted to find out how they could really be.

“On the contrary, I think so.”

Remy gently grabbed his hair and kissed him.

Remy was ready to be pushed away, but Pietro, after a moment in which tensed, allowed himself to relax in his harms.

It was a shock even for him.

When Remy broke the kiss he stared at him, a bit afraid.

“You..”

“Pietro, you need comfort and love. Not only sex: it made you feel alone and cheap.”

Pietro snapped.

“Don’t be silly, I..”

Remy hold his hands.

“I’m sure of that. I need it too.”


	6. night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PIetro and Remy and Daniel. Together.  
> And cats!

No one had said anything.

Remy was sure Lorna knew it; he had seen Pietro speak in a very low voice to her sister some days before, and after that, Lorna had started throwing him very odd glances. She didn’t seem too happy about this, but there was a spark of amusement in her eyes that sometimes made her smirk.

Remy wanted to know what she thought, but was not certain to be ready to face her.

Doug was behaving in a strange way: even he had not said anything to him, sometimes Remy found him staring at Pietro, blushing furiously. So he knew – or imagined- something, of course.

In fact it was hard not to notice that something had changed : Remy would have liked to torment all of them whit embarrassing questions, showing himself falsely naïve or unconscious of what was going on, and then deny everything with a laugh. But he was sure Pietro wouldn’t have been happy, and the happiness of Pietro had become a point of fundamental importance.

Yes, he and Pietro were an odd couple.

Pietro was odd, in fact. He, in front of others, acted as if nothing had happened. He was his old, usual icy self, with a big amount of sarcasm, and impatience. Yes, Remy looked at him in a new way, now, having a lot of fun: the way he moves, elegant and measured, the way he stays still during a briefing, almost at attention, his arms crossed over his chest, his lips drawn in concentration, eyes bright and deep, the way he moved his hips when he walked, his face, his hair, and his gorgeous ass..

Remy loved how Pietro changed his attitude when they were alone, it seemed he melted: his eyes, his hands, his lips, everything about him became soft and sweet.

Pietro seemed ice but he was made of fire. He drowned in pleasure with an incredible abandon, he sighed lightly embracing him, when Remy touched him he vibrated in a very exciting way. And, best of all, with Pietro there was nothing for granted: it was not certain that every night when they both were off duty, they would have had sex, it was not sure Pietro would have kissed him or cuddled him.

Pietro had to be won every night: it was something irresistible for Remy. It was as if Pietro was testing his ability to make him fall again and again. It was a play, a sexy one; Remy was never tired to flirt with him, and Pietro didn’t seem bored by that.

For him sex was supposed to be an achievement, something difficult to obtain, otherwise it was just a gymnastic exercise without any spice, boring and banal. For this, he thought Pietro was simply perfect, and it was really amazing. For a long time Remy had thought that Pietro was frigid, boring, cold, incapable of any fun and absolutely not interesting – excluding his divine ass, of course.

He was wrong.

He was hot and fun and beautiful and damn skilled, too. He never, ever spoke of love, ties, duties, he had learned quickly how Remy liked to be touched and kissed, and he had not the smallest hint of shame. He was aware of his body, of his movements, he knew what to do and how to do it: Pietro was simply perfect. And , for now, Pietro was his.

Remy did not know how long it would last, and it wasn’t a problem: they were both adult and aware that the forever-lasting-love existed only in fairytales.

When it was over, however, Remy was sure he would regret his body. And his smile. And..

“What are you thinking?”

Pietro asked , turning to him under the sheets.

“I looked out the window. It's a nice night.”

His skin was warm when he pressed against him with a small sigh.  Remy let his head rest on his shoulder.

“It sounds as a lie.”

Not accusatory or aggressive, it seemed a matter of fact.

“You're the expert of lies, then you're probably right.”

Pietro smiled, a bit, with closed eyes. Maybe they were Remy’s words, or maybe it was his fingers caressing his back.

“You look sad. I have to go?”

Every night Pietro asked him if he could stay with him: Remy thought it was some kind of emergency exit, clever and useful for both of them, but none of them had ever used it.

“No, I’m not. I’m content and my mind follows strange paths. It’s silly, not sad.”

He smiled.

Pietro remained quiet caressing his abdomen with the tip of his fingers.

Remy was not able to tolerate the silence between them.

“And your boyfriend? - Pietro opened abruptly his eyes. They looked like some iced fire, or a pair of ignis fatuus, gleaming into the dark, sharp and hard. It was incredibly stunning the speed with which his eyes were changing, now Remy felt cold, but he didn’t allow Pietro to drift away from his embrace. - Now you can tell me: who is the man you went round with?”

Obviously Pietro could get away if he really wanted to, but he didn’t want to.

“I have no boyfriend, nor I had it, first of all. Then, however, it would none of your business. – hissed  then he.. smiled. A simple, light smile.- Why are you worried?”

“I’m not worried!”

“Ok, you are not.”

Remy snorted.

“You’re.. it is strange.”

“Me? Or what?”

He laughed.

“You’re strange, on this there is no doubt.”

Pietro straddled on him with a malicious smirk.

“Oh, I’m stange, now: it doesn’t seem you have complained lately.”

Remy strokes his long and strong thighs with a shiver. His naked body was pale and well defined even in the darkness of his room: he was beautiful and attractive, no one could deny it.

Pietro held his breath then he chuckled a bit.

“Are you having fun?”

He shifted slightly his hip.

“Your cat tickles me with his tail. Lucifer, it seems.”

Pietro stretched out his hand to his side, his long fingers dug into the soft fur, and the cat purred.

“Yes, it’s him. I start to think that he has fallen in love with you.”

Pietro smiled.

“He’s a very smart cat.”

Remy laughed.

“You are always modest.. he is only the less shy.”

“Maybe. Or maybe he is like his owner and he is in love with me.”

Pietro leaned towards him taking his face in his hands. He softly stroke his cheekbones and kissed him.

A wet, deep, intimate, hot kiss.

Remy was again excited, thanks to a kiss, and to his hips, and his smell and his hands on him and..

Was he slowly losing his mind? Remy closed his eyes tightly, grabbing his ass.

Pietro moaned his name into his mouth, running his fingers over his chest, pinched his nipples.

Remy reversed their position, pushing Pietro’s back against the cushions.

Pietro licked his lips. Yes, he made him lose his head, but it was a good thing. A really good one.

“God, you’re so fucking..”

Pietro chuckled, kissing and sucking the base of his neck.

“Shut up, and fuck me, now.”

Remy obeyed.

\--

Daniel: they met him at the end. All of them, of course.

They face each other during a stupid party organized by Serval Industries: at first, when Mr. Snow was introduce the team to Daniel – an important investor – Pietro looked directly into his eyes; if he had to be unmasked that at least happen with some honor.

 “You.. – Daniel squeezed his eyes a little – I’m sure I have already met you.”

Pietro smiled with a sigh.

“Probably yes, sir. I attended some charity parties of Stark Industries as an Avenger, years ago.”

Daniel eyed him carefully, then he shocked his head.

“I’m sorry: you remember me of a distant friend. –he smiled more genuinely- It must be the way you move because , looking at you closely, you are very different.”

He shook his hands and walked away with Mr. Snow.

Pietro sighed in relief.

Remy approached him smiling.

“So, you have no boyfriend, nor you had it, yes?”

Pietro frowned.

“Remy do not say a word.”

Lorna came near them, serious.

“Are you two not going to start a fight here, do you?”

Remy smiled, charming.

“Don’t worry cherie, we..”

“No, we don’t.- Pietro looked at Remy, then he smiled at Lorna – Don’t worry.”

Lorna nodded.

Remy shortly after abandoned them for flirting with a blonde woman very flashy and Pietro simply disappeared. She was sure he was went home: he hated to go parties. There were other possibilities, but she preferred not to think about them.

Doug at her side seemed not at ease, the expression disturbed.

“What happens, Dough?”

His eyes were glued to Remy, frowning.

“Nothing. I.. I don’t like this kind of thing, simply.”

Lorna smiled at him, gently.

“Remy‘s like that. He flirts with anything breaths.”

Dough shrugged.

“It isn’t a credible excuse, Lorna. “

She looked at him doubtful.

“You must not judge him so harshly, Doug. He’s a ..”

He raised an hand, muttering something about what he shouldn’t do and he left.

Lorna sighed.

\--

“So.. Pietro.”

He smiled.

“Yes. Pietro.”

“And you’re not a fireman.”

Pietro laughed a little.

“I told you that I was  something like a fireman. Something like.”

Daniel touched his forearms, vaguely intimidated.

“And instead you’re an hero.. – he sighed - you must have thought I was a fool.”

They looked at each other in the eyes, Pietro flushed a bit.

“No, I always thought you were very sweet. And then it seems you're a rich .. but really rich. Powerful. And..”

He moved an hand into the air.

“None of us told the truth, it seems.”

Pietro took a depth breath.

“I have to thank you, you have made my life changed direction in a way.”

He smiled.

“A better one, I hope.”

Pietro nodded.

The silence grew between them for a long moment, then Daniel broke it.

“Pietro, I do not care, I. .”

He grabbed his hand, his eyes were filled with desire and words that maybe he wanted to say for a long time, but Pietro stopped him resting the tip of his fingers on his lips.

“Don’t tell it, please. I cannot answer what you would like, and you will’ not ever forgive yourself for asking. You know it, don’t you?”

He nodded.

“So, it’s a goodbye I suppose.-Daniel tried to smile, failing. He held Pietro’s hand in his, and kissed his wrist - I always knew I was a man extremely lucky to meet someone like you. I didn’t really know how lucky I was until now.”

Pietro, smiled at him, sweetly.

“I think I'll miss you, Daniel.”

They embraced, an embrace long and tight.

“Me too, sweetie.” he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if my english is not perfect, it isn't my first language!


End file.
